User blog:Arvin30p/The independent short writing stories - KC Editions II
Chaper 5: Winter times Arare likes winter ever since she is born into the world. Though she really don't show that at time, She knows that the coldness meant something for her. But of course only Arare loved the winter and thus made her a bit different from the rest. "Arare, can you close the window. It's freezing cold outside!" Kasumi complained as she woke up with her body fully covered with blankets as she confronts Arare who is standing near the windows. "Kasumi, can't you feel the cool air breezing inside the room? Arare knew that Kasumi hates being in the cold. Though Arare thought that if she became one with the cold winter air, she can finally convince Kasumi to like winter too. "Even though your name translates to hail, I see no reason for you to get attached to winter. Asides, Hails are originally formed during the rainy season!" Kasumi retorted as she closes the windows and thus cutting the supply of freezing air that originated from the outside. Arare's face saddens as she can't feel the winter wind anymore flowing inside their room and she went out of their room to take a breath of fresh air "..." As Arare realizes this, she looks at the corpses of the people around her as she is reminded of the people who died due to severe winter cold that pressed on for the past 12 years as the world has entered through global cooling due to the fact that the temperatures go down more than the usual as people were afraid using carbon based products. Kasumi who was with her was the only other shipgirl who is still alive due to the fact that she managed to maintain her heat within them in that small insulated room they were sharing. Arare walked and enters what used to be the Admiral's office and she saw the frozen remains of her Admiral who looks like he is reaching out to something or someone. Arare caressed the frozen corpse of the Admiral and she hug him tight. "So Cold... without you here..." Arare can only say those words as she has failed to save him. Arare soon hears her radio beeping and she answers the radio. "Kasumi Speaking, Arare; hurry up... the Blizzard is coming. Better stay inside already. Arare looks at the window and she saw the approaching blizzard from miles away from them. "Kasumi-chan, I don't want to live anymore... Please survive on your own from now on." Kasumi felt that Arare is strange today so she tried to convince her once more. "Arare, what the hell are you doing. We have survived this together and now you want to bail out and die? We are in this together remember!?" Arare cuts off the line and she kisses the cold preserved corpse of the Admiral. Arare didn't mind dying now at this moment since it's pointless for her to spend her days living without the man that she loves. But, Kasumi is a persistent person and before the blizzard arrives, she has managed to drag Arare back to the insulated room and she didn't let Arare get out at all. Arare can only complain and hit Kasumi with her weak punches as she fails to kill herself once again. Kasumi slapped her back to her senses. "Listen here. I am not happy that we are the only few ones that are living right now, But I have seen so much death that I don't want to see another one close to me go. Listen Arare, For as long as I am here, I won't be allowing you to rejoin with that Stupid Admiral in the afterlife. Understood!" Arare can only comply on Kasumi since she can't oppose her at all. "Also Arare, I don't want you to die... As a friend I can't bear the sight of you giving up before I give up living..." Kasumi added as she embraces Arare. But as the crazy blizzard blows around the area, it would be a miracle if there would be survivors in that passing storm. And so, after the storm... Arare woke up and she found herself alone in that room. Arare knew that Kasumi would be broke after that, so she didn't tried to stop her. Arare stood up and she tried opening the door, but it would not budge at all. "!!!" She looks at the window and the windows were now covered and neither can be opened nor destroyed by any means. Arare realizes that Kasumi tried to stop her from killing herself by using her body as an obstacle to the door. Arare laughs as she got trapped inside the small room with a small illumination that was lighting the small area. "Kasumi you ditz, you forgot to bring me out to take a breath of fresh air..." Arare mutters as she sits on the small table. |---| A few years later and someone opened the door to where Arare was. What they found is a body of Arare covered with frozen blood. The rescuers were late to save anyone in the base. "Such a tragic end to these girls." The man in an insulation suit said as he opens the door. He notices a letter which was stuck at the door. ________________________________________________________________________________________ To Arare, If you have read this, it means that I am already have turned into a heap of ice. Sadly; last night the wind blew so hard and the window shatters, so I have to find a way to cover it up. Luckily, I found some indsestructible insulation materials around and I started patching the window... As I return back, I noticed that I can't feel my foot anymore. So I decided to make fire... But I ran out of fuel to use to make fire so i tried calling you, but you were sleeping so peacefully that I cry on how much of a shame that I can't see that face anymore. So, I decided to write this before I freeze. Anyways, Please don't die. I beg you... Just live and someday, you will be able to live your life once more. Just wait will ya?" From your best friend, Kasumi ________________________________________________________________________________________ The man in the insulation suit decided to bury all the people who were froze to their deaths and he prayed to their souls. "May you find peace in the afterlife." After that, the man stood up and started to look for something to loot. Chapter 6: A simple case of 'help me'. Mars is a counselor and has a small clinic in the a community near a certain naval base. So it's not surprising if he sees a shipgirl or two in the area. But he has never considered having one as his customer. That person who became his customer is a very peculiar girl in which her most noticable feature would be her large breasts that were almost ripping her blouse. Her hair is black and she has 2 cowlicks that was also a noticable trait of her. "I am Ushio from the nearby naval base." The girl named Ushio bows to Mars. Mars was still starstruck to the fact that a shipgirl came to his small consultation room. "Umm... Mr. Mars? what is wrong?" Ushio asks as she tries to call out to Mars' name Mars recovered and he realizes that he is talking to a customer right now. So he used his usual business smile to greet Ushio. "I am Mars and I am thankful for having your presence here. So how can I help you miss Ushio?" Ushio sits down and she looks left and right. Expression of indecision was shown in her face as she tries to supress something deeper inside of her. "I want to move on from what my Admiral did to me." Mars soon felt that there was something wrong with what Ushio has said to him. As a matter of fact, the darkness of her statement has already swallowed up the light mood inside the room. "What did he do to you?" Mars asked Ushio to confirm his worse fears. Ushio paused for a bit and takes a deep breath, it was so deep that Mars could hear her swallow up the air that she just inhale. Anyways, after collecting the air, Ushio exhales it and she slapped her face in order for her not to lose composure. But the melancholy remained in Ushio's eyes as she started speaking those words to Mars. "I am a raped in several occasions by my Admiral." And thus, the worse fears has reached the ears of Mars. He is no stranger to these stories... but this is the first time he heard it from a shipgirl of a naval base. A naval base is run with a different ruling and shipgirls were bound by the rules their admiral has imposed to them. It's like a different world when you stepped inside and Mars has witnessed the difference of the world inside and outside. But to think that the Admiral is capable of doing such feats to an innocent girl such as Ushio is something he can't forgive. "I see. Rape. Did you already contacted the authorities?" Mars Inquires to the shaking Ushio Ushio shooks her head. "I see... Did you let the Military Police knew your situation?" Mars inquires once more. Ushio shook her head once again. Soon, Mars tried to use his final gambit. "Did you let your friends know about this?" After Mars' saying his question, Ushio opens her mouth. "I did. But, I found her on the next day." Chill runs on Mars' spine as he heard that from Ushio's mouth. Rather, the case he is handling right now is so complicated that he wished he didn't poked his nose into it. "I see..." Ushio felt that Mars is trying to run away from it, but she presists to hear her out. "Please, listen to my story first." Mars has no reason to run at all since she is a customer and it would be bad for his reputation if he did run away, so he decided to sit it out with Ushio and see where the stroy will take him. |---| It all happened a few months ago after I got my second remodel when the Admiral started to touch me imappropriately. And so, he does this whenever we are alone and since I was assigned as his secretary ship, these instances happened frequently. Soon, he would caress my breast and smell me against my will and if I try to fight him back, he would threaten me that he will kill my friends if I tried to fight back. Truly a despicable man. And not long after those unsolicited touching, ogling and even sexually harassing me... he didn't got enough and he started to attack me in my sleep. At first, I tried to fight back; but he is just stronger than me and he tasted my body from that night. I have once told Akebono about the cruelty the Admiral has done to me, but I never expected her to rush straight to him that night too which later on would result to her early death. And after that, night after night; the Admiral would visit me at my room and there he did a lot of things to me until one night, when I got a chance... I managed to get free from his cruelty. It was the night he wants to amputate me so that I can't go out anymore and so, he took out an axe and he tried to cut my arms. But luckily, his first strike which meant to terrify me cut the restraints that bound me and thus I managed to grab the axe and I cut him down until he can't be recognize anymore. I escaped and did not look back until I arrive here to where we are now. |---| Mars can't believe what he have heard from the young girl named Ushio "And thus, this ends my story." Ushio finishes her story and stood up. "Where are you going?" Mars asked as he saw Ushio's eyes turned dark. "Since I have committed murder on my part, I guess killing myself would be the only..." But before Ushio could finish what she is trying to say, she was stopped by Mars. "Stop it! I will help you then. Please don't end your life. However, you need to prove the fact that what you did to the Admiral is an act of self defense." Ushio bowed her head and she understood what Mars meant. "Well then, I might not look like it but I do know an attorney myself so let's go clear up your name. It's troublesome if you can't get your name cleared after they saw his corpse." Mars confidently pulls out his phone and started calling some people. |---| And thus, Ushio was court martialed but Ushio made it out due to the fact that she cooperated with her attorney and that they have established the truth that Ushio was being abused and was used as a tool for pleasure. In the end, Ushio was dismissed and her case is now won due to the fact that she did her best to tell the truth. Mars who still can't believe that they won the case embraced Ushio and soon, there are some sparks developing between the two. Later that year, they got engaged and they would get married in the following year. Who would have thought that helping someone would get him rewarded in the end. And Mars has been thankful for not running when Ushio needed his help the most. Chapter 7: A youthful night for two Nowaki and Arash are currently sitting inside the car that Nowaki purchase via bank loan. Anyways, the two were both feeling down due to the fact that their friend Maikaze and hagikaze got married already. "Sigh, Maikaze has finally been married to the Admiral and she really looked so happy about that. I wonder if the time we would spent decreases." Nowaki can only sigh as he best friend got married to their Admiral who had proposed to Maikaze. After that, Nowaki has been alone since then and she is fearing that she would lose their time together. Arashi on the other hand, has seen Hagikaze got married by one of the officers who confessed his feeling to her. Hagikaze already accepted the officer's offer and they got married a few months before Maikaze's wedding. And so, Arashi too is feeling lonely since Hagikaze is not around to comfort her anymore. "Nowaki, between us; who would get married first?" Arashi asked as she looks at the sad Nowaki. "Since I don't have a boyfriend... You might get married first." Nowaki answers "Eh!? But I don't have one too." Arashi replies as she heard something surprising from Nowaki. Soon there was only silence between the two. |---| "I see. So you really love Maikaze..." Arashi said as she starts to chug down a glass of wine in bar nearby. Nowaki and Arashi has convinced themselves to drink their worries away since the people close to them were already married and they, the unmarried bachelorettes are still have to find a man who would love them for who they are. "I see. So you are really love Hagikaze too. I can feel you." Nowaki replied as she pours one the wine on Arashi's cup. The two were already drunk and they were still continuing to drink in order for them to forget their troubles. But, even if they try to forget it; it will go back the day after anyways. And so, when the two was approached by the managed who seemed to be worried if they can still go home on their own, the two just swat him away and they left on their own. Of course, Nowaki didn't forgot to pay despite her drunken status. The two walk aimlessly and somehow they arrive at the car and they decided to stop there for the night. Most motels are already booked and there are no more free rooms to rest. |---| The morning came and Nowaki woke up besides Arashi without any article of clothing above her. Of course they were covered by a blanket so their bodies weren't in view despite the fact that they are inside the car. "What happened!?" Nowaki said to herself as she tries to remember what they have done that night... But it seems her memory does not work at this moment of time. Nowaki looks at the sleeping Arashi as she tries to remember what happened that night. "Don't tell me..." Nowaki grimace as she slowly started to remember the events that happened that night. |---| Turning back the time.. Nowaki and Arashi lie their backs on the back portion of the car in which it can be extended due to the fact that there might be circumstances where people have to rest while they are on a journey. And so, the two decided to rest in that modified space at the back of the car. It fits two girls and there is still room for the two to change their positions whenever they want. However, in the case of the two drunk girls who happened to be lonely that night... "You know what. I think Nowaki is a cutie and she can find a guy who would marry you from the moment they lay their eyes on you." Arashi flatters Nowaki as she prepares herself to lie down. "Thanks Arashi. But I think you are better since you have some hiddem feminine charms and you are also cool which make you easier to get along with. And who knows, when they learned those hidden charms of yours... they would love you too and ask your hand for marriage." Nowaki flatter Arashi as she prepares herself to lie down. And when their eyes met... Somehow, some kind of a miracle occured between the two as sparks fly as their eyes met. Soon, they were carried away by the impulses they have inside. "But... I never know that Arashi can be this manly at times..." Nowaki started the initiative as she slowly gets closer to Arashi "Nowaki?" Arashi expresses her embarrassment as she slowly backs a bit until she hits the front seat. "You know... I always wonder... why are you like that, you make my senses tingling and you make my heart pound faster. Ah, it must have been something indeed... Something I haven't felt when I am with Maikaze." Nowaki speaks as she puts her hand on Arashi's face. Arashi didn't fought back and soon, she felt that she is falling to the aggressiveness of Nowaki's advances and slowly, she took the initiative to kiss Nowaki's lips." Nowaki who accepted the kiss looked surprised as Arashi gave in to her whims and slowly, their eyes met and they look at one another once more. "I get it. I know why I can't seem to get this feeling from Hagi. It's because it has been reserved for you, Nowaki." Arashi replied after kissing Nowaki's lips. Slowly, they felt the heat creeping between the two and they felt the need to cool down and voila, they did what lovers do, except that the fact is that the two of them are girls. To Nowaki, this act is nothing more as a distraction to the sadness she felt from losing Maikaze. And the same Applies to Arashi as she longed to have someone to hold hands with. The night was young, but the two were caught by the heat of their not-so-distant youthful selves. |---| A year and half passed has passed and Maikaze recieved a wedding invitation from Arashi. "Dear, Arashi seems to be getting married." Maikaze happily waltz towards the admiral who is reading a wedding invitation too. "Yeah. And so is Nowaki." The admiral who is now Maikaze's husband replied as he looks at the invitation card. "Strange, but we can only attend one wedding. How do we deal with this Dear?" Maikaze replied as she started to think hard. The Admiral pats her head signaling that she didn't need to think anymore and so, he delivers his reply to his ever active wife. "Don't worry Maikaze, Nowaki and Arashi's wedding is indeed counted as one. Have you seen the whole invitation?" Maikaze opens the invitation and she saw Nowaki and Arashi's name in that letter. "WHAT!?" Maikaze can only exclaim her surprise as she saw that invitation. "Looks like the two unlikely people became lovers after the same sex marriage has been approved. I am at a loss for words for the two." The admiral replied as he looks at the television right now. And so, a legend was born for such Nowaki and Arashi were the first LGBT couple to get married. Chapter 8: An ordinary day Yamashiro is currently looking at her lottery ticket as she waits for the winning numbers for the lottery. "I need 7,14,19,24,34,54 for me to win." Yamashiro murmurs as she waits for the result. Her sister Fusou didn't allow her to go to the lottery since she knew that they are bound to lose the money she has to pay for the lottery ticket, but this time... Yamashiro kept Shigure to her side and let her tick the boxes so that Yamashiro will not influence the luck that flows through Shigure. And so, the with a few minutes to spare and a minute-long of smile Fusou has waited, the results were out and Yamashiro did indeed the 4 numbers. But, as a rule of thumb, Shigure can't claim it since she is forbidden by some kind of multi-national company due to her terrific luck. Instead, Yamashiro decided to claim it by herself. Yamashiro took one step towards the claiming booth and soon, water falls down to her face. Despite the danger that rose from her one step, she managed to evade it and all. "Phew!" Yamashiro sighs as she has felt comfortable evading that misfortune. As soon as Yamashiro took her second step, wnd blew and it made most of the paper fly and it made Yamashiro's dress flutter unto it. But luckily all of them were wearing jeans so the risk of being skirt flipped becomes zero. Yamashiro felt the hard trials that were only approaching as she took one step at a time towards the claiming office which is still filled with people claiming their win. |---| After 20 steps, Yamashiro bravely faced the elements and the trials the world has to offer to her and she arrived at the claiming office. "Haah, Hahh! I want to claim my prize for this..." The teller broke out a smile and he pointed at the screen at his left. It turns out, the numbers flashed were gliched and Yamashiro didn't won anything at all. Yamashiro snapped and she tried treathening the teller, but she was stopped by Shigure and Fusou. With all that was said and done, the three went back home with mixed feelings. "I know someday, I can win the lottery!" Yamashiro declares. "OH NO YOU DON'T!" Shigure and Fusou replied in unison. '- More Chapters in next Edition.' Category:Blog posts Category:Blog Post Category:Fanfic Category:Derivative Literature